Maybe Frogs Aren't So Weak
by xXFeatherflightXx
Summary: Frogkit is a murder. He kills cats, one by one. Petalbreeze is the only one who knows and she is his mother. When she is blackmailed by her mate and kit...Well lets just say things get complicated. Will Peatalbreeze break through the blackmails? Or will she watch as her loved ones get tortured and killed? One-Shot challege for Duskclan. R&R. Better then the summery it sounds.


Hey, Petalbreeze!" I looked up from my frog to see Dewstripe, a gray tabby tom. "Hi." I replied "Umm Do you want to go for a walk on the marsh with me?" "Well, I'm done with this frog and have nothing better to do so, Why not?" So we had a little race to the center of Shadowclans Marshes. We sat there panting until Dewstripe Spoke up in a quiet voice "Petalbreeze, Will you be my mate?" I looked up at him like he grown wings. Everyone, including me known that Dewstripe always had a tiny little crush on me but I never expected it to come this far. "I'm...I'm...Sorry Dewstripe but I don't think I'm ready to take a mate yet, besides I love someone else. Dewstripe eyes looked sad for a moment then lit up in rage. "FINE! DON'T BE!" then he raced back to camp.

**A Quarter moon later**

I was out hunting when I smelled a familiar smell, Dewstripe. I had a feeling he wasn't here to help me hunt. Hello. Petalbreeze." "What do you want" I growled "Do you remember when I wanted you to be my mate?" "Yes" I slowly started backing away. "Well you wouldn't believe what kind of emotions I went through, Such Anger and Sadness. And now I cannot take it _any_ longer." "What do You Mean?" He unsheathe his claws "I mean I'm here to make a deal" He started Threanthingly Circling me. "It's simple" He continued "Be my mate or else Jumpingpaw dies. I gasped, Jumpingpaw was my Younger sister. We came in two litters not far apart from each other. Also she is my best friend. "You wouldn't dare do that" "Oh I would" "Fine, You won I be your mate" I knew Dewstripe meant it he would kill anything in any second he almost always kills cats on border fights, I'm not going to get started on the battles.

**A couple of moons later**

I looked at my kit in hatred. Dewstripe was killed by a fox and our territory; looks like Starclan listened to my prayers. Well, this was my kit. An orange tabby tom. He got the orange from me. And the tabby from Dewstripe. He was born with his claws unsheathe. This was NO kit of mine, who was Born a killer and had Dewstripe has his father. Tinyfang, another queen, said "I know why you hate it, but it's not his fault." "I know" I replied "But I still hate this kit, he reminds me of Dewstripe, with his claws unsheathe. I will name it Frogkit, for its resembles a frog, Weak and Puny. I also knew that he would be teased for being named after a frog, with his orange coat

5 moons later

Frogkit wasn't teased, _He_ became the teaser. Frogkit became the top of the kits. He almost killed one of Tinyfangs kits, Whitekit, while playing warriors. Tinyfang almost sinked her tiny fangs in to Frogkit's neck that day. I hated him, the kits hate him, even the apprentices, Leafpaw, Twigpaw, and Pointypaw, hate him. One day Tinyfang asked me why I still let him sleep in the same nest as me or why do sometimes feed him? I don't know. Maybe a small part of me still loves him, my tiny kit. But I learned, after he Killed Pointypaw that small loving part immanently vanished. Frogkit had said that Pointypaw was killed by a snake that came out from nowhere. That was a horrible excuse. Maybe because I'm his mother, I knew why. He killed him for fun. To test out his claws, speaking of claws, now he _alway_s had them unsheathe. One day he came to her and said "if you EVER tell ANYONE that I'm a murder you die next."

**3 moons later**

Frogpaw came one day in to camp with his mentor Highflyer both of them wore wounds. **Frogpaw**: Shallow little Scratches on his legs and a couple on his back **Highflyer**: Fatal wounds on his belly, Scratches everywhere, and was limping heavily. I knew what Frogpaw did- torture his mentor for fun, and forced his mentor to add shallow painless scratches on his legs and back. He told us that they were attacked by those two kittypets Jacques and Susan. Everyone but me and Tinyfang believed him

That night Highflyer Died

**4 moons later**

Frogpaw is now Frogleap he should have been named Frog killer.

He killed one more cat: Jumpingpaw, best friend and my sister. That was it I snapped. I Snarled in the middle of camp and yowled on the top of my lungs "CATS OF SHADOWClan FROGLEAP KIILLED JUMPINGPAW." Our leader Treestar said "Petalbreeze, We know Jumpingpaw was your best friend but don't you think your over reacting just a little?" "NO. Look at Tinyfang's claws, she put up a fight." Burrfrost, the medicinecat checked Jumpingpaw's claws and pulled out an orange piece of fur. "See" Frogleap said "A fox. Orange for means Fox." Burrfrost eyes flamed with anger as he spat the orange tuft out. "NO IT'S TABBY Fur YOU KILLED JUMPINGPAW!" Gasps rung out. "BUT THATS NOT IT!" I Yowled. "FROGLEAP ALMOST KILLED TINYFANGS KITS AND WAS LIEING WHEN HE SAID WHITEKIT FELL IN THE TANGLE OF BRAMBLES INSIDE THE NUSERY, HE KILLED POINTYPAW FOR FUN, AND HE TORTURED HIGHFLYER AND ORDERED HER TO SRATCH HIS LEGS SO IT LOOKED LIKE HE WASN'T THE ATTACKER!

1 sunrise later

Treestar decided his punishment that Frogleap was killed. And He was.

Burrfrost came up to me the other day and said "Maybe Frogs aren't so weak and puny."

I sighed I knew he meant it as a joke but Jmpingpaw's death left me still grieving, Everyone was."

My reiply was

"If only I knew that before"

linelinelineline

**OH MY STARCLAN THIS TOOK 980 WORDS! And seriously, Go join Duskclan, its awesome seriously!**


End file.
